


Beneath These Four Skies

by sinfullysweetobsessions



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dixoncest, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, dixcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfullysweetobsessions/pseuds/sinfullysweetobsessions
Summary: Beneath these four skies, may you lay with me. And, though they may change, never shall we.





	1. Summer

The gentle summer breeze rustles the leaves upon the trees, ornamented with fresh honeydew glimmering beneath the warm light. Birdsong resonates throughout the otherwise silent woodland, accompanied by the distant whisper of a creek’s running water. The evening air remains sultry, despite the sun’s steady descent below the horizon. Upon the porch he sits, watching his older brother’s agile fingers roll the cigarette with quick ease. A tickling sensation along his arm captures his attention, and he turns to gaze upon a small beetle crawling up it. He smiles softly, cocking his head to the side as he watches it amusedly. His brother is watching him, a smile tugging at his lips from which a cigarette hangs.

The insect flies off, and the boy watches it do so, smile never faltering. He shifts his attention back to his brother and flushes beneath his intent look. The man winks at him fondly before continuing the task at hand.

❧

“Daryl.”

His head is lowered as he watches the trout that circles his feet in the gleaming water. His fingers twitch at the prospect of capturing it, and he bends forward slightly for a closer inspection. 

“Daryl, be careful, now.”

The small creature pauses in its tracks as if to regard him, and - with brows furrowed in concentration - he leaps forward, reaching out in an attempt to grasp it. He briefly notices the fish swim away before he’s crying out as he falls forward and into the shallow water.

“Daryl!”

His eyes are wide beneath the water, and the sight of scurrying fish prompts him to flail about. Seemingly an eternity passes before strong arms are wrapping around him and he’s being flung out of the shallows. His back is pressed up against a firm chest as he coughs and splutters, vision clouded by stinging tears, and nose burning. He heaves as he turns to squint up at his brother with bloodshot eyes. The man chuckles deeply before ruffling his little brother’s sopping hair and pulling him into a tight embrace.

The boy buries his face in his brother’s chest, closing his eyes and sighing contently. They pull away moments later, and the man gently brushes a strand of damp hair from the younger’s forehead. The boy nuzzles into the touch, and his brother admires the droplets clinging to his skin as they shine like glitter beneath the summer sun. He whimpers silently when chapped lips capture his own, and a calloused hand cups his cheek. Whimpers when he feels his brother's lips move against his. And they kiss as though they are lovers, as though they had kissed a thousand times before. They kiss beneath the dying eye of heaven, and the summer skies a marriage of pink and purple.


	2. Autumn

Fallen leaves accompany the whistling wind in its slow pirouette through the air. The forest is engulfed by a strangely comforting silence; salvation from bustling human activity. He comes to stand in a clearing, mere feet away from the trailer, and watches said leaves fall before him. He blinks down at them before turning to look up at the sky. It harbours dark and heavy clouds shielding the luminous sun from view, and the colours of the world are dull beneath them. He flinches when a single raindrop lands upon his forehead. Smiling softly, he closes his eyes and awaits the impending rain.

His brother stands behind the screen door, watching with an amused smirk as he laughs and revels in the heavy rain. Their eyes lock, and the man watches the droplets fall from the boy's hair and onto his lashes, finding himself entirely enthralled by the sight. The boy's breathing is laboured as he stares at his brother, attempting to decipher the peculiar look in his eyes. The man simply averts his gaze before disappearing back into the trailer.

❧

The trailer is silent save for the steady sound of raindrops tapping against the murky windowpane. He sits beside said window, gaze fixated upon the trees as they tremble beneath the onslaught of the howling wind. He brings his knees to his chest with a gentle sigh and continues to watch the incessant rain. A single finger traces patterns upon the foggy pane. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to be immersed in the tranquility he is so seldom offered.

His eyes snap open when an odd sensation envelopes him. He turns to glare at his brother who is leaning against the fridge, watching him. The man offers him a fond smirk before slowly approaching him, coming to sit before him upon the windowsill.

He watches the raindrops cascade down the windowpane before turning to look over at his little brother who appears entranced. Their eyes lock, and the boy smiles shyly before turning to once again watch the rain. The man gently grasps his chin, urging him to turn towards him. The boy's lips part slightly, and his cheeks flush. Shadows cast by the raindrops dance across his face, and the man's gaze softens at the sight. He leans in, pressing his lips against his younger brother's. The boy stiffens briefly before returning the kiss, tentatively cupping his face. He whimpers when his brother deepens the kiss, their tongues gently brushing against each other.

Moments later, they pull away, both jumping slightly at the sound of the thunder. Outside, the wind continues to howl, and the rain continues to fall, unconcerned.


End file.
